


Experience is the Best Teacher

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Flashback Foalcon [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Memories, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lolicon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shota, Straight Shota, Voyeurism, of magic and sexual variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: When young Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer try out spells from one of Sunburst's books, they find themselves in a stranger's home. Trying to escape, they find themselves witnessing a rather interesting and new concept.





	Experience is the Best Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing these stories, exploring possible scenarios of our favorite characters as children. Nothing hits me in the heart more than childhood friends becoming lovers, so the concept of this ship just spoke to me and I had to do this fic.

“Wow! Look at all this!”

The usual lunch date was made special when Sunburst brought a book of spells from the library. Such advanced spells weren’t often used for children his age, but Sunburst was no ordinary magic user. Showing great promise in knowing how to use spells, the librarian felt there was no issue in lending the boy one of the spell books from a couple years ahead.

Naturally, whenever Sunburst had something new, he had to show his best friend Starlight Glimmer. As soon as Starlight heard about it, she couldn’t come over fast enough. Thankfully, Sunburst’s mother had already made sandwiches for the kids. While they were delicious, Starlight was more drawn to the book. She finished it quickly in order to give it her full attention.

“Which of these do you want to try first, Sunburst?” Starlight asked, bouncing in her seat. The excitement was shown in her high pigtails, moving up and down.

“Hmm…there are so many here. I don’t know where to start!” Sunburst replied. He flipped through the pages of the book, carefully looking over each spell. He felt confident that he could do some of these, and Starlight’s enthusiasm made him feel better about it.

“How about I pick something?” Starlight suggested, taking over for Sunburst in turning the pages. She didn’t spend quite as long looking over the pages, simply skimming over each one. Finally, she stopped and gasped. “How about this one?”

“Teleportation?” Sunburst looked at the page his friend had stopped on, showing an illustration of a person in one room and an arrow pointing to another room with the same person in it. “I don’t know, Starlight. It looks kind of tough…”

“But think of what we can do if we can pull this off!” she exclaimed, leaning towards him. “We’ll never have to wait in line at lunch in school! Or we can go right to the bakery with those good cupcakes before they run out!”

“You think we can do that?” Sunburst asked, suddenly interested.

“Come on, Sunburst! You’re the best caster I know! Who else could do this?” Starlight asked earnestly.

“Well…if you think so. But you gotta do it with me, okay? I don’t want to end up someplace alone,” he replied.

“Of course! I want to try it too!” she said with a smile.

“Thank you, Starlight,” Sunburst nodded, then looked back at the book. “Now, what we need to do is imagine where we want to go, and then focus our magic.”

“Sounds easy enough!” Starlight said, bouncing with excitement again. “Let’s go to the bakery and surprise everybody!”

“Uh…how about we go somewhere a little closer?” Sunburst nervously asked. “Like, maybe…my room?”

“Fine, you worrywart,” Starlight teased, rolling her eyes. They got off their seats, faced each other and held hands.

“Now, imagine my room. You know what it looks like,” Sunburst instructed. “Close your eyes and focus.”

“Right!” Starlight nodded and shut her eyes. Using her magic was as easy as breathing for Starlight, but she lacked the skill that her friend had. She relied on him to teach her how to use her magic, and this was no different.

Upon focusing their magic, they felt it surrounding them in its warm glow. Focusing on her magic and thinking of Sunburst’s room was a little difficult, but she did her best to hold the image in her head. All it took now was imagining herself appearing in it, and…

FLASH!

Sunburst’s mother, reading in her room, felt the magic they just used. She laughed to herself about how it was just business as usual. If she had come over to check on them, however, she would have been surprised by the sight of Sunburst’s orange shirt and pants along with Starlight’s lavender and purple dress laying on the floor.

* * *

  
“Did we do it?” Sunburst asked, opening one eye. He quickly looked next to him, and opened both eyes in surprise. “Huh? This…isn’t my room…”

For starters, the bed was in a different place, was bigger, and had different sheets on it. Second, there were shelves with trophies and frames with pictures of people they didn’t recognize. The children certainly didn’t take themselves to Sunburst’s room, but one thing was for certain…

“But that means we did the spell right, didn’t we?” Starlight asked, before hugging Sunburst in joy. “We did it! We did – Sunburst? Where’s your shirt?”

Sunburst didn’t notice it at first, but Starlight was pressed up against his bare chest. Not only that, but he could feel Starlight’s skin against his. As they pulled away from each other, their eyes drew downward. He immediately noticed that Starlight’s hair was down, and her dress was missing, revealing her bare chest. Nervously, he looked further down, only to find that their underwear was missing as well!

“We’re naked!” Sunburst exclaimed, covering his eyes and turning around to avoid looking at Starlight’s naked body.

“What happened to our clothes, Sunburst?” Starlight asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered, incredibly flustered. “Oh, Mom’s gonna flip when she finds us gone...”

“Don’t worry, Sunburst! I’m sure if we tell your mom what we were doing, she won’t be mad,” she reassured her friend, but noticed that he wasn’t looking at her. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m not supposed to look at a naked girl!” he blurted out.

“How come? You’re naked too, so it’s fair, right?” she asked. “Besides, I wanna see that dangly thing you got down there!”

“D-Dangly thing?” Sunburst quickly figured out what she meant and moved his hands down to his crotch, his face red. “No!”

“Don’t be so stingy, Sunburst!” Starlight grumbled. “If you let me touch it, I’ll let you touch me. You’ve never seen a naked girl before, right? Don’t you want to know what we look like?”

Sunburst felt like his heart sank into his stomach. Did she really just suggest that? How could she be so calm in a situation like this? Even if she was right, and he had never seen a girl naked before now, there were better places to do that! Still…when was there going to be another opportunity?

“Well…I guess we could,” Sunburst gulped and turned back around. Starlight just stood there, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. They were lost in a stranger’s room completely naked, and she didn’t even care.

His eyes looked up and down her bare body. She looked amazingly soft, with her flat chest and her little pink nipples. Her flat stomach gave way to her hips and finally down between her legs, there it was. They looked like lips, but not quite. That piqued his curiosity the most. Was that another mouth, or something else entirely?

“Let me see what you have too, Sunburst,” Starlight requested.

“Oh! Sorry…” Sunburst nervously took his hands away from his crotch and put them behind his back, just like Starlight. “So…is that where you pee from?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “That dangly thing looks interesting, too. I wonder why boys have that, and girls don’t.”

“Beats me…”

CREAK

“We’re home!” Sunburst and Starlight jumped in shock at the sound of the door opening and a voice carrying throughout the house.

“Someone’s here! What do we do?” Starlight whispered.

“Um…wait! I know!” Sunburst panicked for a moment before coming up with an idea. Quickly, he kneeled onto the floor and placed his hands down. Closing his eyes, he focused his magic, causing a circle of light to appear around him and Starlight. From out of the circle, a bubble formed around them, quickly becoming transparent and clear.

“The Invisi-Bubble spell!” Starlight cheered. “Good work, Sunburst!”

“Shh!” he immediately silenced her. “They won’t see or hear us as long as we stay in here, but if you’re too loud, the bubble will burst!”

“Right! Sorry…” she replied, sheepishly holding her mouth.

“We’ll stay in here until the coast is clear, okay?” he instructed, to which Starlight nodded. “Maybe they’ll go to another room and-”

“Huh. Guess your folks are out,” a young woman’s voice said as they walked into the room. A rather pretty girl, with hair of purple, yellow and maroon done up in a ponytail, dressed in a pink dress shirt with a red skirt and matching stockings. She dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and sat herself at the edge.

“They’ve been going out a lot lately since my sister got accepted to the school in Upper Canterlot,” remarked the voice of a young man. After the girl walked in an older boy of considerable height, wearing a white t-shirt with a band logo on it and purple jeans. His hair was colored in shades of blue, his skin a slightly darker shade than the girl’s.

“Shoot. This is his room…” Sunburst lamented. He recalled the boy’s face from the pictures on the shelves.

“What do we do?” Starlight asked.

“Stay here until they walk out or get distracted,” he answered. “My version of this spell doesn’t let us move with it, so we’re stuck.”

“Why don’t we ask them where we are and see if they can get us home?”

“We don’t know them! They might hate kids! We might get thrown out, and then what?” he inquired, to which Starlight had no answer. “All we can do right now is wait them out.”

“So…since we’re alone…” the boy walked over to the girl and bent down, his toned arms at either side of her. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“Shining Armor, I am surprised at you!” the girl responded coyly. Sunburst took note of the older boy’s name. “I thought I was going to help you with your studies, and all you can think of this?”

“Cadence, come on!” the boy named Shining Armor said back. “How long have we been going out? You should have known that if we got back here and my parents were gone, that this would happen!”

“Hmm…true. But what if your parents get back home in the middle of this?” the girl called Cadence asked. Shining Armor quickly responded by waving his hand towards the door without taking his eyes off of Cadence. A faint blue glow appeared on the doorknob before the door swung closed and the clicking of a lock could be heard.

“Oh no!” Starlight gasped. “We’re trapped!”

“We don’t have a choice but to wait for them to open it again…” Sunburst said, his head hung low in defeat. “Maybe when they’re done with…whatever they’re talking about.”

“That’s better,” Cadence said with a smirk. “Now, since this was your idea, why don’t you go first?”

She pointed a finger at Shining Armor, whose shirt began to glow a faint purple. The collar was tugged back, forcing him to stand upright, before the whole thing lifted off from his body. The children gasped at the sight of his bare chest, more toned than any they had seen in their young lives.

“Oh, no. You’re not going to do this to me again. A relationship is where the partners are equal. So…” Shining Armor pointed down at Cadence’s feet, where a blue glow lifted one of her stockings up and pulled it off her leg. Right after he got the other stocking off, he pulled at her shirt to get her to her feet before using his magic to unhook and unzip her skirt, causing it to fall to the floor.

“W-Why are they taking off their clothes?” Starlight asked, blushing at the sight of the older girl’s panties.

“I don’t know!” Sunburst exclaimed, wanting to cover his eyes but unable to move. As much as he wanted to avoid seeing another girl naked, his curiosity stopped him, urging him to see where this all went.

“I don’t see you rejecting anymore…” Shining Armor said as he pulled Cadence in close for a kiss while his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her shirt. Sunburst’s heart skipped a beat looking at Cadence’s breasts cupped in her bra.

“We’ve done this before. I just like playing coy because I know what it does to you,” Cadence replied as she moved her hand, causing Shining Armor’s pants to unzip themselves. She tugged them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Oh, what you do to me indeed, baby,” Shining Armor crooned, his hands unhooking Cadence’s bra. At the sight of her bare breasts, Sunburst held his mouth closed, afraid he might scream.

The couple smiled at each other, and simultaneously, their underwear was cloaked in the others’ magic. The boxers and panties slid down their legs, revealing their bare bottoms. Now that they were completely naked, they held each other and continued kissing.

“Sunburst, look!” Starlight said, her eyes trained on the couple’s waists. “They got hair down there! You think we’ll get hair like that when we get older?”

“Maybe? I don’t know…” Sunburst wasn’t sure where he should look. Between the naked girl next to him, and the naked couple in front of him, neither way felt like something he should be looking at. Despite that, he couldn’t help but keep watching.

As the couple kissed each other, the children watched as their hands went everywhere. Rubbing each other’s backs, gripping shoulders and grabbing butts, they went on relentlessly. Sunburst and Starlight wondered to themselves just how they found room to breathe in the middle of all of it.

The couple turned around as they continued, until Shining Armor’s back faced the bed. The moment it was, Cadence pushed him back, allowing the both of them to fall on the bed with her on top of him. The impact didn’t interrupt their kissing and grabbing at all, as they just kept going.

“Is this what grown-ups do? Get naked and kiss each other?” Starlight asked, before taking Sunburst’s hand and turning him towards her. She edged her face closer to Sunburst’s, who pulled back.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you wanna know what’s so good about it? I mean, we’re already naked, and they can’t see us…” Starlight looked away, her face turning red up to her ears. “Besides, we promised, didn’t we? That we’d get married.”

“I thought we were just playing pretend!” Sunburst exclaimed.

“Well, I wasn’t!” she said with a pout. “You’re my best friend, Sunburst. Who better to marry than my best friend?”

“But you marry someone you love, don’t you?” he asked. “Can you love your best friend?”

“Why not? I already like you. Why can’t we love each other?” Starlight gripped Sunburst’s hands a little tighter. “Let’s kiss and find out, okay?”

Sunburst thought for a moment. It did make some sense. He and Starlight did spend a lot of time together, and it was time he enjoyed a lot. Who’s to say it wouldn’t eventually turn into something like what his parents had? Not to mention he wanted to know what a kiss was like. What did he have to lose? Taking in a deep breath, he nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned forward.

Their lips touched, and Sunburst swore it was the softest thing he ever felt. This kiss was different than the kind his mother gave him. It made him feel incredibly warm and tingly. Would he have felt the same way if they were wearing clothes? Didn’t matter at the moment. It just felt good. He was so lost in the sensation, his hands began moving on their own and wrapped themselves around Starlight’s shoulders.

Starlight’s bare body was so warm and soft, all he wanted to do was explore her body with his hands. At the same time, he could feel Starlight’s arms go around his middle, rubbing his back. As they continued to kiss each other, their hands went everywhere, just like the couple on the bed. Sunburst’s hand traveled down and rubbed Starlight’s bare bottom. Starlight gripped his shoulders and brought them closer, pressing their chests. As soon as she did, she immediately pulled back when she felt something.

“Ahh! Something poked me!” she cried. She looked down and covered her mouth in surprise. Sunburst’s boyhood was pointing straight ahead, thick and hanging. “Your thingie’s gotten all stiff! How’d you do that, Sunburst?”

“I-I don’t know!” Sunburst said, looking down in just as much shock. “Why is it like that?”

“Ooh…feels like somebody’s ready!” Cadence cooed, calling the children’s attention back to the couple. She was sitting on top of Shining Armor, reaching behind her and holding his penis in her hand. Just like Sunburst, Shining Armor’s penis was also stiff.

“His thingie’s stiff too!” Starlight pointed out.

“Baby, it’s been ready for a while!” Shining Armor replied, sitting up and reaching down between Cadence’s legs with his hand. Cadence flinched and shuddered, before Shining Armor drew his hand back, the tips of his fingers coated with a clear goop. “And so are you!”

“How could I not be?” Cadence giggled. “So why don’t we skip the foreplay already and really get started?”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

Without another word, Shining Armor grabbed Cadence and rolled over, pinning her down on the bed and leaning over her. With her legs spread open, the children could see the slit between her legs opened up, revealing pink slick flesh. Shining Armor directed his erect cock in between the folds, slipping into a hole the children didn’t notice before. The couple shuddered together as the penis went deeper inside. Moans and squeals could be heard as Shining Armor drew his hips back only to slip his penis back inside.

“Whoa…” Starlight gasped. “I think I get it! That’s why boy’s thingies get stiff! It couldn’t get inside if it was all floppy!”

“Really?” Sunburst asked. “Do you have a hole like that?”

“I think I do,” she said before sitting down on the floor and rolling onto her back. Spreading her legs open, she reached down between them and held the slit open with her fingers. Just like Cadence, Starlight also had slick pink flesh. “Can you see the hole?”

“I do, but…” Sunburst could clearly see a hole in the middle of pink folds of flesh, but something else called his attention. A clear fluid was slowly coming out of the hole. “Did you wet yourself?”

“No! It’s just that looking at those two made my heart race, and before I knew it, it was like this down there,” she explained. “Do…you wanna try it?”

Before he could even think about it, Sunburst nodded and got down on his hands and knees over Starlight’s body. He wanted to try and put his penis in her himself, but quickly found it held by Starlight’s magic and directed by her. It slipped inside her, and the sensation of his penis being touched on all sides ran throughout his body. As though by instinct, he quickly began moving his hips back and forth again and again. Starlight twitched and began moaning as Sunburst’s cock continued to pump inside her.

“I don’t know what this serves…” Sunburst panted, “…but it feels so good, I don’t care!”

“I don’t care either! Please don’t stop!” Starlight exclaimed.

Sunburst soon lost his strength and laid himself down Starlight, but his hips were still pumping. Starlight didn’t seem to mind, choosing to hold onto her friend tightly and wrapping her legs around his hips. The quick breaths and moans alongside the sound of Sunburst’s scrotum smacking against Starlight were the only sounds they could hear. The both of them wished this would never end.

Suddenly, Sunburst felt something. It was almost like he was going to pee, but he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t go anywhere anyway, so it was best just to keep going. Starlight’s grip became tighter as well, and her moans got slightly longer, as if she was building up to something. Soon, everything reached a climax. Sunburst felt something shoot out of his cock into Starlight while she let out a small scream. As soon as he felt that shock, a wave of exhaustion came over him. His boyhood became flaccid once more, and he slipped out of her as he rolled to the side. Starlight let go of him as well, seemingly taken by the same exhaustion.

“Phew…that takes a lot of you,” Starlight giggled. “But that was really good. I feel tired, but it was worth it…”

“Yeah…that’s exercise I can stand,” Sunburst panted out before he and Starlight began to simply laugh to each other. Their jovial laughter was quickly cut short, however, when they heard a voice from the bed.

“Hey!” they heard Cadence say. When the children turned their heads, they could see that both her and Shining Armor were looking directly at them, even stopping what they were doing. “Who are you?”

“Urk! The bubble!” Sunburst looked down on the ground and gasped when he found the circle was gone. “Oh no! It must have broken during all of that!”

“Umm…what do we do?” Starlight asked. Before Sunburst could answer, the two of them felt themselves being lifted up by magic. Flailing uselessly, they were carried over to the bed and into the couple’s arms, Starlight in Shining Armor’s and Sunburst in Cadence’s.

“Now, what are two kids like you doing here, naked as jaybirds?” Shining Armor asked playfully with a smile on his face.

“Huh? You’re not mad?” Sunburst asked.

“Come on! What could two kids do?” Cadence said as she sat Sunburst in her lap. “I don’t think we’ve ever met, so how’d you get here?”

“We were practicing magic spells at home,” Starlight explained. “We found a teleporting spell and wanted to try it out just to go to another room in the house, but for some reason, we wound up here without our clothes…”

“Oh, that sounds familiar,” Shining Armor laughed, laying down on his back and letting Starlight sit on his stomach. “I remember when I first tried teleportation magic. I wound up in the park in my birthday suit. Had to duck behind trees just to keep from being seen.”

“Really? This happened to you too?” Starlight asked.

“When first learning how to teleport, it’s normal for one to only teleport their body and not anything on their body, like clothes,” Cadence explained. “That’s why you want to only practice traveling from one room to another. But if you were trying that and still wound up here, that must mean you have a great deal of magical power.”

“Uh…thank you,” Sunburst said bashfully, trying to ignore the fact that his face was so close to Cadence’s bare chest. “So, since you’re not mad, do you think you could take us home?”

“Certainly, but why rush it?” Cadence asked, laying down on her back as she let Sunburst lay across her. “After being scared of getting seen for so long, I’m sure you’d just like to relax a bit before you leave. Besides, I see the way you’re looking at me, little boy. Did you want to touch my boobs?”

“Um! I…!” Sunburst stammered, only to be caught off guard by Starlight giggling. “It’s not funny, Starlight!”

“Starlight, huh? That’s a cute name,” Shining Armor said. “My name is Shining Armor, and this is Cadence.”

“I’m Starlight Glimmer!” Starlight happily introduced herself. “My friend here is named Sunburst!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two!” Cadence said happily, running her hand through Sunburst’s hair before making it travel down his neck, carefully caressing his back, and gently rubbing his butt. “It’s not every day two adorable kids just drop into your lap.”

“And you two extremely lucky to have teleported yourselves here,” Shining Armor added, doing the same as Cadence to Starlight. Starlight let out a sigh feeling his hand run down her body.

“Yeah, we are! You guys are so nice!” Starlight cheered, before looking like she had just remembered something. “By the way, what was that thing you two were doing when he had his thingie in her hole?”

“Oh! We were having sex,” Cadence answered after a brief silence. “The way you two were going at it, I thought you already knew what it was!”

“We had no idea you could do that! We were just watching you two and thought that since the two of us were naked already, we’d try it,” Starlight explained, sheepishly touching her fingers. “It felt really good! Is that something boyfriends and girlfriends do?”

“You don’t HAVE to be together, but it feels much better when you are,” Shining Armor replied. “You want to know what else feels good?”

“What?”

“This!”

In that moment, Starlight and Sunburst were turned around as the older couple lay on their sides. Wit the surprise over the sudden shift, and now face to face with each other, the children didn’t notice they were being pressed up against the Shining Armor and Cadence’s bodies until they were right up against them. One hand held them across the middle, while the other began to travel downward.

“Ah! Sunburst! His thingie is right up against my butt!” Starlight gasped, her face incredibly red. “It’s so stiff! I – aah!”

Shining Armor’s other hand had gone between Starlight’s legs, his ring finger caressing her slit. Going deeper, his finger found a nub hidden just at the top of the slit and was rubbing it vigorously. Starlight gasped and gripped tightly on Shining Armor’s arm, shaking in pleasure.

“Are you okay, Starlight? What’s he do – MMPH!” Sunburst began to say, but was interrupted when Cadence’s hand grabbed the boy by his little cock. Reaching down to the base of the shaft, her fingers found his scrotum and started to squeeze and rub it. With her other hand, her fingers gently rubbed the tip of his penis.

“What did I tell you? Doesn’t this feel good?” Shining Armor asked. Starlight was so overcome with pleasure, she could only nod.

“When you touch yourself like this, your body gets you ready for sex,” Cadence explained. It didn’t take long before Sunburst’s boyhood was stiff again. “Like this.”

Before the children knew it, Sunburst was laid on his back while Starlight was put on her stomach. Cadence and Shining Armor towered over them, Shining Armor lifting Starlight’s up to his waist and Cadence placing Sunburst between her legs. A chill came over the two of them looking at the older couple’s eager faces.

“What are you doing?” Sunburst asked.

“Showing you how good it can really feel!” Cadence answered. Waving her hand, she began to move Sunburst’s penis with her magic, making it point upward. Without another word, she lowered herself onto his erection, letting it slip right into her. It was much smoother than putting it in Starlight, but it felt like his penis was being devoured.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but this is going to hurt a little,” Shining Armor warned. Carefully aligning his cock with Starlight’s hole, he slowly began to move it inside. Starlight gasped and flinched, gripping the bedsheet and burying her face into the pillow.

“It…it’s so big!” she panted. At that point, Shining Armor began thrusting his hips repeatedly. Starlight’s gasps turned into short screams. “Ah! Mmnh! Why does this…feel so good?”

“I don’t know…I can’t think straight!” Sunburst answered, mesmerized by the sight of Cadence’s bouncing breasts and gyrating hips. The feel of her soft butt on his waist was almost too much to bear. He reached out and grabbed her chest, squeezing them gently. They weren’t too squishy, rather firm but still soft. “I…I don’t care anymore!”

“That’s how it works, kids!” Shining Armor said, still thrusting. “You got quite a bit of stamina! I thought you’d have come by now!”

“Even though they use magic, they still got energy to spare!” Cadence added. “That works for me. I don’t want this to be over too soon. You’re so cute!”

Soon, that familiar feeling came over Starlight and Sunburst again. They didn’t want this to be over so soon either, and tried their best to focus on not releasing. Closing their eyes shut, they tried to think of anything other than the mounting sensation in their loins. Studying, magic, home, anything! They were so determined to hold it in, and the older couple so lost in their lust, that nobody had noticed the glow surrounding the children until…

ZAP!

“Whoa!” Shining Armor fell over, his face landing on the pillow. Cadence had been struck off balance, but was more confused than anything. Looking under themselves, they had found that the children had disappeared.

“Oh dear! Did they come so hard, they teleported again?” Cadence asked, her hand to her mouth in bewilderment.

“Ha ha! I guess it was just that good, huh?” Shining Armor chuckled. “I hope they don’t get more lost.”

“Me too,” she replied with a sigh. “Too bad they left. They really were cute. And I didn’t even get to finish!”

“Well, there’s a perfectly good penis right here!” Shining Armor said, laying on his back and pointing down at his crotch!”

“Mmm, that you do!” Cadence smiled as she crawled over to her boyfriend. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m not as tight as that girl.”

“I could go a hundred more times and still enjoy it!” he replied. As she climbed on top of him, he gave her a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

  
Despite their best efforts, the kids still climaxed sooner than they had wished. Coming back to their senses, they quickly noticed the absence of the older couple’s presence. They opened their eyes and looked around, finding themselves back in Sunburst’s house, his room in particular.

“Hey! We made it back!” Starlight tiredly cheered. “Guess we didn’t need them to take us after all!”

“I guess you can use a spell by accident,” Sunburst surmised. He looked down at his waist and sighed. “Oh…my penis is all sticky…”

“And my hole is sore…” Starlight groaned, rubbing her butt. “But that was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Mmhmm!” Sunburst nodded. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. “Hey, Starlight…”

“Yeah?” Starlight turned to her side to face Sunburst.

“Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?” he asked. “Does that mean you want to do this more, too?”

“Duh!” Starlight exclaimed as she scooted closer to him. “I don’t think I could take something that big again any time soon. I like yours better, anyway.”

“You mean that?” Sunburst asked. “Well, snuggling up with you is better, too! I hope you grow up to be prettier than her!”

“Thanks, Sunburst!” Starlight said, the biggest smile on her face as she nestled into Sunburst’s side. “Let’s wait to put our clothes back on, and just take a nap like this, okay? I feel tired…”

“Me too,” he answered back, turning over to face Starlight and hugging her close to him. The warmth brought a unique comfort to the both of them, and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

  
When the sun rises over the Crystal Empire, the buildings being lit up by the sun’s rays create an aura of color. Nobody could ask for a better image first thing in the morning. Especially not from the castle in the center of the kingdom.

Slowly waking up, Sunburst’s body went into the instinctual motions of reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. Fumbling around, he finally managed to grab them and place them on his face. With his vision normalized, he could get started with the day. Except…

He felt something rather heavy on him. Not so heavy as to not allow him to get up, but heavy enough that he knew it wasn’t his bedsheets. Speaking of which, there was a noticeable lump under the sheet that he was sure wasn’t him. Carefully taking off the bedsheet, Sunburst’s face blanched at what he saw.

Laying on him, was the eight year old daughter of the Crystal Empire, Princess Flurry Heart. Her shiny blue and pink hair was something of a mess, but it was unmistakably her. What’s more, the girl was completely naked as he was. Sunburst never really liked sleeping with pajamas, so he slept without them, but why was she…?

“P-Princess?!” he found himself nearly shouting. This was loud house to wake up the young princess, who yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Morning, Mr. Sunburst,” she said sleepily with a smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I wanted to sleep with Mommy and Daddy, but Daddy said that big girls don’t sleep with their parents,” she explained. “So I decided to come here.”

“I see…” Sunburst sighed. Obviously, Shining Armor was trying to get Flurry Heart used to sleeping on her own, and she decided to circumvent it. Clever girl. “But, why don’t you have your clothes on?”

“When I saw that you slept naked, I wanted to see what it was like, so I took off my clothes before I got in your bed,” she answered matter-of-factly, as if there was nothing wrong with this. “It was so comfy! I think I’ll sleep like this from now on!”

“You will?!” he asked, nearly choking. “Well, just be sure to do it in your own room, and don’t tell anybody you learned it from me!”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older. Right now, you must get dressed, your highness!” he said, and before another word could be said, he lifted the princess’ body off him using his magic. He looked frantically around the room, searching for where she had discarded her clothes. Thankfully, he quickly found her nightgown and her underwear on the floor next to the bed. Taking the clothes in hand, he slipped them on and started ushering her out the door. “I’ll be with you shortly!”

After getting himself dressed, Sunburst quickly made his way toward the castle’s entrance. To this day, he still get his hair to cooperate, but that didn’t matter to him much. His thoughts were half-filled with paranoia over anyone seeing the young princess leaving his room, while the other half pondered the dream he had.

The memory of that day he and Starlight first tried teleportation magic was something he often thought of, but never remembered quite so vividly as seeing it in that dream. Thinking on it, his heart sank slightly, remembering that some time after that day, he was hauled off to Celestia’s school and wouldn’t see Starlight again until the two of them were already grown. So much had happened with her in the time between, he had wondered if perhaps everything that went wrong with her was his fault. But even so…

“Sunburst! There you are!” The sound of Starlight Glimmer’s voice broke him from his depressing train of thought, bringing him back to reality. Alongside the Princess of Friendship (and Flurry Heart’s aunt) Twilight Sparkle was Starlight, who came up to him with a big smile on her face. “Late sleeper as usual, huh?”

“At least I slept soundly,” he answered, taking her hand and kissing her on the lips. In the years since Flurry Heart’s birth and their reunion, Sunburst and Starlight had not only rekindled their relationship, but made it grow and became lovers. “Glad you could make it.”

“She always makes time to come to the Crystal Empire with me,” Twilight said. “It’s always good to see the two of you together.”

“Thank you, your highness. Let’s get inside, shall we?” Sunburst suggested as he let Twilight lead on with him and Starlight behind her.

“So, I had an interesting dream last night,” Starlight said, at a volume that implied this was a private conversation. “Do you remember that day when we were kids, and we teleported into that teenage couple’s room buck naked?”

“Huh. Funny. I was dreaming about that day too,” Sunburst answered. “Who’d ever guess that teenage couple would turn out to be the rulers of a kingdom, or that I would become their court wizard?”

“It really is funny, isn’t it?” Starlight laughed. “Did…they ever recognize you as that boy from that day?”

“Prince Shining Armor gave me a look and swore that I looked familiar once the whole business with the Crystalling was over,” Sunburst explained. “Strange. You’d think that day would stand out more in their memory, but it doesn’t seem to. Wonder why…”

“In any case, it’s one more happy memory I have to rely on,” Starlight said, giving Sunburst another kiss on the cheek. “And I hope I’ll make many more with you.”

“Yes! I hope for that too!”

* * *

 

  
From a balcony in the castle, Princess Luna looked on at Twilight and the couple as they walked inside. A content and relaxed smile came across her face as she leaned on the railing.

“The world is vast and intimidating, but in some ways, can be so small and comfortable,” she said to herself with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! As usual, you can hit me up on tumblr at TiberiusPonificus. As for what I'll do next? Who knows, but I would suggest keeping an eye on some of my older fics. Been wanting to put in some much needed tweaks, and I might just do that next. See you all next time! Remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
